1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, and more particularly to a portable trumpet stand that is convenient to carry.
2. Description of Related Art
The trumpet is a musical wind instrument, has a cylindrical metal tube expanding into a bell wire and is usually equipped with multiple valve bottoms that change the instrument's pitch.
Trumpet stands temporarily hold trumpets and keep the trumpets from collapsing. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional trumpet stand has a base (50), multiple legs (52) and a post (51). The legs (52) are attached to and protrude radially from the base (50) so the trumpet stand stands stably on virtually any planar surface. Each leg (52) has a proximal end. The proximal ends are attached pivotally to the base (50), such that the legs (52) can fold down. The post (51) is mounted securely in the base (50), is stationary relative to the base (50) and has a top end, a retainer (510), a resilient element (511) and an instrument bracket (512). The retainer (510) is mounted slidably on the post (51) and has a threaded pin (513). The threaded pin (513) is screwed through the retainer (510) and presses against the post (51) to hold the retainer (510) in position. The resilient element (511) is mounted around the post (51) and has a top end and a bottom end. The top end is mounted through a bell and in a cylindrical metal tube of a trumpet. The bottom end abuts the retainer (510). The instrument bracket (512) is hemispheric, is mounted slidably on the post (51) and in the cylindrical metal tube of a trumpet, holds the trumpet in position on the trumpet stand and has a bottom. The bottom abuts the top end of the resilient element (511).
Although the conventional trumpet stand adequately holds the trumpet, the conventional trumpet stand is inconvenient to carry even if it is folded. Musicians have to carry the trumpet in a trumpet case in one hand and the conventional trumpet stand in the other hand. In this manner, trombonists become tired and have trouble moving around.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a portable trumpet stand to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.